


BLOOM II

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dominación, FUCK, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Sexo, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sucio, Tio, UNCLE - Freeform, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Masturbation, besos, caliente, cocks, follar, incesto, pollas, saliva, semen - Freeform, sobrino, vergas grandes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAPeter descubre que su sobrino, Stiles, ha estado follando a escondidas con el promiscuo vecino. Aquello lo podría meter en graves problemas y Peter planea resolverlos junto a Stiles encerrados en su cuarto y sobre la cama.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

¿Cuándo estaban pequeños no sintieron ese miedo de ser castigados, y aunque tenían el deseo de que no fuera así, ya veían a sus madres con la chancla en la mano? Pues bien, eso fue lo que sentí luego de que mi propio tío me dijera eso. Ósea, es guapo, atractivo y tiene buena verga, pero… No creí que él quisiera esto.

Mi tía había salido al centro de la ciudad a comprar aceite y algo de atún enlatado con el dinero que mi padre le había dado para que me mantuvieran el tiempo necesario para que lograran deshomosexualizamre. ¿A mí? Soy más diva que la divaza y me he sentado en tantas pollas que he perdido la cuenta.

Sabía que si subía las escaleras, mi tío me iba a dar una gueviza que no iba a poder caminar nunca, y adivinen donde iba yo caminando… Por la escalera.

Yo a mi tío le tenía ganas desde hace mucho tiempo, y pues ahora que tenía la oportunidad no me iba ahechar para atrás, así que lo seguí hasta su cuarto y por alguna razón sentía miedo. Si mi padre se enteraba de lo que yo iba a hacer, me iba a colgar de las pelotas en el cordel de la vecina para que me vieran. Pero como siempre he dicho, en esta vida, oportunidades para coger con tu tío solo se presentan una vez (no aplica para todos los casos), y yo debía dejar que el hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

Pocas veces yo había entrado al cuarto de mi tío, pero lo conocía en su mayor parte. Nada extraño, nada fuera de lo normal. Una cama de tres plazas, una ventana a un lado de esta, un ropero de madera roja, una lámpara sobre un velador pequeño, algunas fotos sobre una mesa larga varias fotos enmarcadas junto a un jarrón de porcelana con flores y una pintura de un caballo corriendo en el respaldar de la cama.

Bonito lugar para ser penetrado por un familiar.

Miré a mi tío con los ojos pelados y tratando de no ser tan puto, pues yo inconsciente me mordía los labios mientras lo veía. Mi tío asentía con la cabeza y sonreía de lado como diciéndome ─Aquí lo tengo─. Aquello es suficiente para enviar una larga oleada de calor a través de mi estómago, que nace como miedo o como mariposas revoloteando.

Mi tío Peter se dirige a la puerta y le pone el seguro del pomo, y luego un picaporte que se encuentra en la parte superior de la puerta y que yo ni había visto. A este punto mi ansiedad se estaba elevando muy rápido y sentía las manos heladas, ganas de hacer pis, y mis axilas sudando.

Invitándose a sí mismo a entrar, como siempre hace mi apuesto tío Peter, se da media vuelta y me agarra por el cuello. Sus dedos se congelan, su palma es un peso sólido contra mi tráquea y ni siquiera trato de luchar cuando soy empujado contra la pared. Mi cabeza choca contra la placa de yeso, pero mi tío Peter no se disculpa, acercándose para imponerse el resto de espacio que me queda.

El olor de la colonia golpea mis sentidos de mientras lucho por respirar por última vez, y estoy decepcionado al no encontrar ni una nota del aroma de Peter luego de unos segundos cuando presiona tanto que me está ahogando. Sé que él no lo hace con mala gana y sé también que le gusta demostrar su poder dominante.

Adelante tío. ¡Domíneme!.

Mi rostro cambia cuando el tío Peter aprieta su agarre, un apretón cuidadoso diseñado para dejarme sin aliento, e instintivamente trago, haciendo que el sienta la hinchazón de mi garganta pelear contra su mano.

Un pulgar encallecido se arrastra bruscamente contra mi labio inferior dejando una mancha húmeda a su paso de la baba que se me escurría por la boca, y luego con poca advertencia, Peter se inclina para tomar mi boca, usando el agarre alrededor de mi garganta para mantenerme quieto.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ya de la llave de estrangulación, abro obedientemente los labios para buscar la lengua de mi tío Peter; no solo porque me comporto bien, sino porque estoy desesperado por ello, lo he querido toda la semana y cada día desde que he llegado aquí, lo necesitaba toda la semana y lo quiero por el resto de mi vida. El morbo al saber que mi tío ahora me está besando mientras me ahora me deja sin aliento, o quizás lo que me deja sin aliento es que el aire se ha cortado. Pero aun pienso, pienso en él y la forma en la que su lengua ahora se ha metido en mi boca. La boca y las manos de Peter sobre mí son candentes y exigentes, me abrasan y me incendian como una marca de propiedad.

No hay nada bromista en ello, nada juguetón; Peter toma posesión de mi boca con su lengua, labios y dientes.

Para cuando Peter se retira y suelta su agarre, Stiles se siente mareado y sus mejillas están húmedas, sus pestañas inferiores pesadas y húmedas con lágrimas caídas. La boca de Peter se contrae casi con una sonrisa.

Y comienza a escupirme. Un escupitajo en mi mejilla, luego otro en el cabello.

Toma mi pelo y me levanta el rostro y vuelve a escupirme. Siento la saliva tibia resbalar por mi cara y adivinen ¿Qué? Eso me calienta demasiado.

Por lo general, yo esperaba a hacerlo un poco más tierno y amoroso, pero él es guarro y sucio. Nunca un familiar me ha follado en su cuarto antes y no puedo evitar pensar en que me follara en la cama, o en el piso, en el mismo espacio en donde se folla a mi tía. Siento que nunca poder ver a mi tío sin el calor de la excitación en mi vientre.

Impaciente, Peter me empuja hacia adelante, un duro empujón entre mis omóplatos que me hace tropezar. El latido de mi corazón aumenta un poco.

─Quítate la ropa─

Es una orden, casi desdeñosa, mientras Peter se mueve dentro de la habitación. En largos pasos se dirige hacia la ventana, con la piel teñida de amarillo anaranjado mientras mira por un momento. Seguro está pendiente en que no haya nadie viendo.

La habitación de mi tío queda en el segundo piso, su ventana no es vista más que por árboles viejos y serpenteantes, pero aún estoy agradecido cuando Peter baja las persianas. Así que eso da señal de que no hay nadie más afuera.

Hecho eso, desabrocha lentamente su chaqueta de cuero. No está haciendo un espectáculo, está distraído con las imágenes y los adornos tontos en el alféizar de la ventana, pero cada centímetro de la cremallera áspera se siente como electricidad por mi columna vertebral.

Por lo general, yo no usaría nada debajo de mis jeans en casa, pero sabiendo que había estado follando los últimos días a diestra y siniestra, no quería andar goteando por allí y por esa razón había optado por usar bóxers dobles. Uno encima del otro. Ambos blancos. Y además, me levantaban el culo un poco.

Mi tío se acerca hacia mí ya sin su chaqueta. Solo tiene una camiseta blanca de algodón casi demasiado apretada sobre sus bíceps y su pecho. No es mucho más alto que yo, pero es más grande, más imponente, y cuando me tira cerca de su cuerpo no hay discusión. El olor de los maduros me calienta.

─Puedes dejarte ir por ahora─, murmura suavemente, acercando su boca a mi oreja. Su voz es áspera como la grava, pero aun así es como un bálsamo que me alivia, una promesa de alivio. ─¿Te han follado mucho?

Yo asiento. Por supuesto, contesto honestamente lo que él me pregunta.

El calor pica en mis mejillas, sonrojándome hasta la punta de las orejas, mientras las palmas de Peter se deslizan hacia abajo, tomando la carne de mi trasero en puñados que amenazan con levantarme del suelo. Dejo escapar un pequeño sonido de mis labios y me agarro a los antebrazos, musculosos y firmes, trazando una veta gruesa con el pulgar para apoyarme.

Besándole en su hombro, Peter hunde sus dedos en más profundo, aprieta más fuerte, y Stiles siente sus mejillas separadas, pegajosas por lo que había ocurrido antes con Parrish

Él sabe que el material en la punta de los dedos de Peter debe estar empapado en lubricante y deja escapar un suspiro mientras la punta del dedo índice de Peter se desliza por la hendidura del boxer que se encuentra húmedo en mi parte trasera.

─Apuesto a que disfrutaste que hayan jugado contigo, ¿no?─ Susurra, aliento caliente contra el caparazón de la oreja de Stiles. ─Tu agujero se siente muy bueno para mí.

Suena tan contento que casi me pavoneo. Necesito de la aprobación de mi tío Peter casi tanto como lo que necesito su brutalidad, y la mezcla embriagadora de ambos que Peter le proporciona nunca deja de debilitarme, de hecho, me excita.

─¿Te cogieron bien?─ Frotando mi agujero húmedo, Peter se inclina aún más cerca y deja que las duras cerdas de su corta barba se arrastren a lo largo de mi mejilla. Me quema, una buena y aguda quemadura que contrasta con el dulce zumbido del dedo que rodea mi agujero. Sin pensarlo, arqueo mi espalda hacia el tacto.

─Sí─, suelto un gemido, deslizando mis manos por los bíceps de mi tío Peter. Había follado con Parrish y su dulce y dura verga se había enterrado en él y me habían dejado húmedo. Y ahora mi tío iba a disfrutar de aquella humedad.

La mano de Peter se desliza bajo el elástico de mi ropa interior, sus dedos se dirigen hacia mi entrada con un poco de vellos. Mi tío hace un toque más leve con la yema del dedo, calloso e insistente, mi aliento se detiene.

─¿Te hicieron venir maldita perra sucia?

Es una pregunta risible: yo sé que a mi tío no le gustaría que otro me hiciera correr y a pesar de que él sabe que me he corrido, lo miro Mirando hacia arriba con ojos grandes e inocentes, y murmuro ─No. No, yo era bueno y me guarde para ti.

Me encanta la forma en que Peter me mira, como si fuera algo bonito y precioso para arruinarme, como si estuviera hecho para que Peter me gaste y luego me guarde. Hay algo así como ternura allí debajo, y me aferro a él a pesar de la crueldad en sus palabras. ─Apuesto a que no puedes de todos modos, ¿verdad? No puedes venirte sin una polla gorda como la mía metida en tu descuidado agujero y usado. Eres como un pequeño juguete roto, necesitas que vaya y te arregle. Y que luego te folle de nuevo, porque nunca te cansas de las vergas.


	2. Quieres ahogarte en mi polla

Girando mis dedos en la suavidad de la camiseta blanca de algodón de Peter, comienzo a gemir y aprieto mi rostro contra su hombro. Puedo venirme cuantas veces yo quiera, pero ahora mi tío es la autoridad y estoy jugando su juego.  
─Estas tan necesitado de mi polla, ¿verdad? Necesitas una como la mía ─. Mientras lo dice empuja la almohadilla de su dedo más allá de mi resistencia, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me ponga de puntillas. Yo ya estoy muy duro y Peter debe sentirme en su contra. ─Oh, cariño, mira tú estado. No voy a satisfacerte así, ¿verdad?  
Y al igual que ese dedo ha entrado, se ha ido, y me empiezo a sentir como un niño al que le arrebataron su más preciado juguete. Las manos de Peter se deslizan hasta descansar, con la palma de la mano plana, en el centro de mi espalda, y mirando hacia arriba, me encuentro siendo observado. Yo bajo sus ojos dócilmente.  
Suavemente, los nudillos de la otra mano de Peter acarician la línea afilada de mi pómulo, el pulgar deslizándose hacia abajo para presionar mis labios nuevamente. ─Tan cachondo para mí─ susurra, presionando su pulgar entre mis labios, contra mis dientes, hasta que abro la boca.  
─¿Has estado trabajando últimamente? Al parecer el trabajo te ha sentado bien, este más agarrado  
Un ceño fruncido arruga mi frente y vuelvo a mirar a Peter a los ojos. No esperaba un cumplido como ese, de hecho, no esperaba que me dijera algo así. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido fría y distante y ahora él me estaba diciendo algo que me levantó el ego.   
─Pienso en ti, sabes─, dice Peter en voz baja, casi soñadoramente, comprimiendo mi lengua debajo de su pulgar. ─Haciendo tus días, rodeado de personas que no tienen idea de lo puto que eres. Qué inútil eres cuando no estás lleno de polla y semen.  
Es posible que mi tío Peter no sepa cuánta verdad hay en sus palabras, y la humillación provoca un calor en mis mejillas. Sin embargo, hay un calor aún más potente entre mis piernas, que me obliga a cerrar mis labios alrededor del pulgar de Peter y comienzo a mamarlo seductoramente.   
Peter suspira, complacido, con los ojos más suaves que de costumbre y la boca estirada hacia algo que se acerca a una sonrisa, y por un momento cometo el error de bajar la guardia.  
Casi como si un interruptor hubiera sido sacudido, la expresión de Peter se endureció y colocó su pulgar detrás de mis dientes delanteros para arrastrarme, brusca y repentinamente, hasta postrarme sobre mis rodillas.  
Estamos a un pie de la alfombra y el suelo de madera me duele cuando me pongo de rodillas, pero no me quejo, solo parpadeo hacia Peter y espero instrucciones con mi respiración acelerada.  
─Quieres ahogarte en mi polla─ Peter murmura, con voz áspera y baja. No es una pregunta. Él suelta su pulgar y agarra mi barbilla con fuerza. ─Dime.  
Para efecto, junto mis manos entre mis rodillas como una oración bastarda, mientras miraré a los ojos de Peter a través del velo de mis propias pestañas mientras suplico ─Sí, déjame ahogarme con eso. Por favor.  
Lo necesito. La idea de esto, de convertirse en nada más que un juguete para que Peter abusara, es lo que lo empareja día a día cuando todo lo demás comienza a perder el control.  
─Sabes que lo haré─ Peter le asegura, dándome unas palmaditas en la mejilla. Todavía no es una bofetada. Él traza mis labios con dos dedos, parece tener una afición especial por mis labios, advirtiendo ─Será mejor que absorbas todo el oxígeno que puedas ahora, porque voy a llenar ese cuello con mi gruesa verga. 

Había sucedido una vez con mi amigo llamado Scott, quien tiene una verga larga, gruesa y cabezona. Yo había estado aterrorizado y aspirando respiraciones profundas y húmedas, inseguro por unos segundos de lo que estaba pasado, pero Scott no se había detenido hasta que tuve la cara morada, y luego de eso comenzó a frotarme la espalda y a acariciarme la cara hasta que el aturdimiento había pasado, deteniéndose justo después de una disculpa. .  
─Por favor─ murmuro asintiendo frenéticamente ─Hazme cualquier cosa.  
─Soy tuyo sobrino.  
En ese segundo, Peter inclina su pelvis hacia delante y levanta el dobladillo de su camiseta. Levanto un poco mi rostro, mis manos claman para agarrar sus caderas y mi nariz y boca presionando contra los planos músculos de su estómago. Está tibio allí, su piel suave sobre los músculos duros, y un rastro de pelos rubios y oscuros que caen bajo sus jeans como una promesa. Su cuerpo es irreal, hermoso de contemplar, maduro y jactándose de tal fuerza y capacidad, que no puedo obtener suficiente.  
Siempre creí que le macho de mi tío tendría alguna mancha, estrías, pircings, tatuajes o cicatrices, pero rápidamente descubrí que había mucha más emoción en tener a alguien tan limpio y perfecto como mi tío Peter para infligir sus deseos sobre mí.  
─¿Puedo?─ comienzo a preguntar, pero mis dedos ya están luchando con la pesada hebilla del cinturón. También me ocupo de él en poco tiempo, con botón y cremallera, separando el material rápidamente, ansioso por lo que hay dentro. Peter permite su impaciencia, y una vez que le quitan los pantalones vaqueros por los muslos, me agarra por la parte posterior de la cabeza y empuja mi rostro contra la parte delantera de su ropa interior.  
Con un gemido agradecido, inhalo profundamente, y mis pulmones se llenan con el sudor y el almizcle de él, los aromas que había estado buscando antes. Es potente aquí en el hueco de su cadera, y más fuerte aun cuando comienzo a moverme más bajo.


	3. ¿Lo preguntas con tus manos?

Se me permite disfrutar un poco, explorar, mover la nariz bajo el peso del saco de Peter a través del material de lycra que envuelve sus pelotas. Es similar a la adoración, la forma en que lo respiro, y Peter acaricia mi cuero cabelludo y la nuca para demostrarme que disfruta de la atención que le estoy brindando.  
Sin embargo, antes de que pierda la paciencia, enrollo mis dedos en la cintura de la ropa interior y miro Peter, buscando permiso antes de bajarlos.  
Los muslos de Peter están llenos de músculos, hermosos y sólidos como el resto de él, pero no son lo que estoy buscando. Entre ellos, pesado y más que medio duro, la polla gorda de Peter se esfuerza por atraer mi atención. La punta de él, de color rosado oscuro y ya rebordeando con líquido pre seminal, es visible debajo de la capucha de su prepucio y ya puedo imaginar el sabor salado contra mi lengua.  
Con la boca hecho agua, lo alcanza con un propósito singular, necesitando poner mis manos sobre él. Ha pasado más de un año desde la última visita de Peter y es demasiado tiempo sin haberlo visto y saber que ahora estoy oliéndole y poniendo mi cara en su entrepierna me calienta más que un pollo a la brasa. Necesito la polla de Peter y felizmente la tomaré como me la ofrezca.  
Excepto que Peter no me la ha ofrecido aún. Estoy tan concentrado en mi objetivo que no anticipo el plano sólido de los dedos de Peter sobre mi mejilla o el dolor que dejan tras ellos. Succiono un agudo jadeo con la cabeza girada por la fuerza de la misma.  
─Lo siento─ respiro, con hormigueo en la mejilla.  
No hay nada más que silencio por un momento, y cuando se arriesga a mirar hacia arriba, encuentra que los ojos de Peter se llenan de furia.  
─¿Crees que esto es tuyo?─ Pregunta, agarrando su propia polla. Niego con la cabeza con vehemencia, pero Peter continúa independientemente. Su voz es firme, pero no se puede negar que se está conteniendo, la ira late a fuego lento bajo la superficie. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Stiles lo he molestado. Él siempre fue muy serio y duro conmigo ─Esta no es una calle de doble sentido, Stiles. Soy dueño de ti en mi casa y no eres dueño de nada. No puedes tocarme sin preguntar.  
Asiento frenéticamente y doy una mirada suplicante hacia él. Él conoce las reglas, las hizo.  
─¿Lo preguntas con tus manos?─ Peter levanta una ceja. No parece ser una pregunta retórica, por lo que niego con seriedad. La voz de Peter está oscura y prometedora cuando vuelva a hablar solo me dice ─Te haré sentir mucho si lo haces de nuevo.  
Han estado haciendo esto durante tanto tiempo ahora que puedo detectar en la voz de Peter que, a diferencia de la mención fugaz de dejarlo ahogarse hasta que se desmayó, está realmente es una amenaza real. La mandíbula de Peter está apretada, no aprieta los dientes, y respira por la nariz. Él quiere esto tanto como Stiles, pero será en sus términos.  
─Me portare mejor Tio Peter─ digo respirando profundamente. ─Seré tan bueno, por favor, solo quería... solo quería hacerte sentir bien.  
Con su polla aún en su puño, Peter se acaricia, lento y deliberado. Esta vez está montando un espectáculo, y bajo mi mirada envidiosa, aprieta su golpe en la punta hasta que la gota clara de líquido preseminal babea desde su raja para aterrizar en el piso entre sus pies.  
Sigo su descenso con los ojos, llamando la atención de Peter, y luego hay un zumbido reflexivo.  
Me doy cuenta de lo que está por suceder justo antes de que Peter lo diga.  
─¿Quieres mi polla tanto? ¿Por qué no lames eso?  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudo, mirando a Peter por la cara para asegurarse de que habla en serio. Y lo está, él no bromea. Está esa ceja levantada otra vez, expectante.  
Con un aliento tembloroso, me inclino hacia adelante, colocando mis manos a ambos lados de la gota brillante sobre la madera oscura. Sé que el piso está limpio, que siempre limpia obsesivamente cada parte de su casa, pero nunca me han pedido que haga algo como esto antes. Parece tan... bajo, tan barato. Independientemente, hago lo que me dicen, lamiendo con la lengua su presemen. El cítrico químico de la solución limpiadora golpea la parte posterior de mi garganta antes de que el sabor más terrenal de la madera me atraviese, y detrás persiste solo un indicio del líquido pre seminal de Peter.  
Habiéndose quitado los pantalones vaqueros y la ropa interior por completo, Peter se arrodilla también, los muslos abiertos de par en par, de modo que su polla se balancea en mi cara de antes de poder levantarme.  
─No pensé que harías eso─, confiesa Peter, pasando los dedos por mi cabello en la parte superior de mi cabeza de y usándolos para levantar mi cara. El ángulo es incómodo, mi cuello esta estirado incómodamente, pero Peter solo me arrastra más de rodillas hasta que la punta de su polla descansa sobre mi labio inferior ─Dime que lo quieres. Pídelo amablemente.  
─Lo quiero, por favor tío Peter. Deseo tu verga. Deseo saborearla─ me las arreglo para enfurruñarme, todo entrecortado y necesitado, lamiendo lo suficiente como para saborear el líquido pre seminal de Peter. Es furtivo y podría ganarme otra bofetada, pero lo hago de todos modos, secretamente satisfecho cuando Peter solo lo mira fijamente. ─Por favor dámelo.  
Al notar la incomodidad de Stiles en esta posición, Peter se pone de rodillas y permite que lo siga. El permiso para tocar viene en forma de un asentimiento único y agudo, y es todo lo que necesito antes de acariciar y besar a lo largo de Peter, pasando la lengua por la vena prominente y finalmente, levantando una mano para tomar a Peter en mi puño.  
Es grueso y caliente y todo para mí, y mi primer golpe evoca un suave zumbido del pecho de Peter.  
A diferencia de algunos hombres, Peter no se detiene con sus sonidos de placer; es fuerte y dominante, pero nunca es estoico, y me hace saber con más palabras que lo estoy haciendo bien y cumpliendo su propósito.  
Suavemente acuna la parte posterior de mi cabeza, y con la otra mano saca mi puño de su polla y acaricia su prepucio hacia atrás para revelar la punta lisa y brillante.  
─Chúpame la polla─ murmura, tirando de mí en los últimos centímetros.  
Un fuerte estallido de sabor golpea mi lengua mientras envuelvo mis labios alrededor de la cabeza bulbosa y se burla de la hendidura, gimiendo por ello, persiguiendo el sabor. A mí me encanta esto, y soy muy bueno en esto, y tomo la tarea con entusiasmo.   
Succionando la corona y la parte inferior con la lengua, tarareo feliz, disfrutando el sabor de su verga en mi lengua mientras puedo; en cualquier momento, Peter se va a esforzar más clavando su verga en mi garganta, alimentándome con su líquido pre seminal directamente, y eludiendo mis papilas gustativas.  
─¿Echaste de menos una verga como la mía?─ Peter pregunta alrededor de un grito sofocado, sosteniéndose en la raíz. Suena distraído, como siempre suena cuando mi tía lo atiende así, pero esta pregunta requiere una respuesta.  
Saco li lengua y comienzo a lamerla como una paleta en un día caluroso y voy chupando besos a lo largo del eje de Peter unas cuantas veces por si acaso. ─Lo eché de menos tío. Hace mucho que no me como una polla así─ suspiro, plantando otro beso. ─Te extraño todo sobre a ti. Tus manos, tu boca, la forma en que saboreas y hueles.  
Me duele por ti.  
Honestamente, podría escribir odas poéticas al cuerpo de Peter.  
─¿Cómo huelo?─, Pregunta Peter, sonando curioso y divertido.  
Sacando la lengua, atrapo otra gota de líquido pre seminal y lo saboreo entre su lengua y el paladar ─Mmm, como el sexo.  
Esta vez Peter se ríe.  
─Estás jodidamente obsesionado conmigo, ¿verdad?─, Dice, y luego vuelve a poner sus pies debajo de él y se para. Yo sigo de rodillas como un cachorro, preocupado por solo un segundo de que Peter está a punto de irse, pero dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Peter solo se deposita en el sofá, extendiendo sus rodillas nuevamente, abriendo las piernas y haciendo señas para que me acerque a él.  
Está encorvado y flojo, y mientras espera que Stiles se acerque más, levanta ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza y cruza las manos detrás de la cabeza. La definición de su musculoso tríceps da paso a la suave inclinación de sus axilas y suaves mechones de pelo rubio oscuro.  
─¿A que me olerías así?─, Pregunta, con curiosidad ahora en su voz, le gusta probarme, como si no creyera lo mucho que puedo saborear su aroma.  
Un gemido sale de mis rosas labios, colocando mis manos sobre los muslos de Peter para arrastrarme hacia él. Como un adicto, presiono lo más cerca que puedo del cuerpo de Peter y me estiro para apretar los músculos de sus brazos.  
Comienzo a deslizar los dedos hacia debajo de los músculos de sus brazos y aquello hace que Peter se mueva, pero no se mueve en lo absoluto u me doy cuenta de que esta esperando a ver que soy capaz de hacer.  
Me acerco hacia él y él gime cuando me oye respirar hondo cerca de su axila acariciando con mi nariz las suaves cerdas del pelo de las axilas de Peter.  
Huele a jabón y a sudor nuevo, apenas al almizcle entre sus piernas, pero aun así inhalo profundamente e incluso le doy un beso allí, mientras escucho como mi tío hace un ruido en el pecho que es casi como un gemido.  
─Todavía huele a sexo─, murmuro, porque todo sobre el cuerpo de Peter es sexo para mí. ─Hueles a sexo por todas partes.  
─¿Sí?─, Dice Peter, y luego tiene una sólida mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. ─Haz eso de nuevo.  
Con placer, abro la boca y lamo su piel y luego le doy un beso caliente en el hueco de la axila de Peter, y Peter no puede contener su gemido esta vez. Es una zona erógena, pero una que nunca le han explorado hasta ahora, y me siento casi mareado mientras mis sentidos se llenan con el aroma y el sabor de Peter.  
─Joder─ Peter sisea entre dientes mientras deslizo mi lengua de nuevo, prácticamente besándome con la axila de Peter ─Eso se siente raro.  
Quiere decir bueno, eso está claro en su voz, pero trata de alejarme. En protesta, atrapo algunos mechones de pelo entre los dientes y tiro con fuerza.  
El silbido de Peter es diferente entonces, herido, y me empuja con fuerza y me da otra fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Provocado dolor esta vez, haciendo que esta vez me sienta sorprendido, pequeñas estrellas blancas nublan mi visión mientras tomo su mejilla para calmarse el picor del golpe.  
Frotándose la axila, Peter frunce el ceño, pero luego tira de mí por la muñeca y tira de su mano para ver el daño.  
─Pediste eso─ dice, incluso mientras se frota el daño que le he provocado en la axila. Yo asiento en silencio.  
Tirando de mi cara Peter limpia mi boca con su mano antes de inclinarse para besarme.  
No es una disculpa.  
La polla de Peter esta dura entre nosotros y aquello anuncia es hora de que yo empiece a prestarle atención de nuevo porque el comienza a bajarme la cara, hasta que mi boca está justo por encima de su pene.  
─Vas a escupirla y vas a chuparla─ él me ordena.


	4. Te voy a joder la garganta ahora

Obedientemente, recojo en un bocado de saliva y frunzo los labios para dejar que gotee sobre la longitud de Peter, extendiéndose para tomarlo en la mano, una vez que sé que tengo permiso, ya que mi tío produce un sonido satisfactorio mientras deslizo mi puño hacia arriba y hacia abajo.  
Una vez que su polla brilla con mi saliva, Peter quita mis manos del camino y se la agarra de raíz. Se inclina bruscamente y empuja mi cabeza hasta que descansa contra la parte superior de su muslo, y luego golpea su pesada polla contra mi mejilla hasta que, también, se humedece con escupitajo y líquido pre seminal.  
El olor a mi saliva, a su sudor, a su desodorante, al sudor de su verga y a su presemen me embriaga.  
Acostumbrándome ahora a que su polla me golpee la mejilla, espero el intenso calor que esta hace en mi cara. Su pesada polla suena húmeda contra la piel pálida y mis mejillas sonrojadas, y no tengo espacio para alejarme con la cara apoyada contra la pierna de Peter y su mano sosteniéndome allí. Mi tío esta vez deja su polla a un lado, y comienza a darme pequeñas cachetadas que van subiendo de nivel. Una. Dos tres. Cuatro. Mis labios abiertos, el dolor, el pico, la calentura. Hace que mis lágrimas rueden, que la baba caiga de mis labios abiertos y que me choreen mocos. Pero no importa si a mí tío eso le produce placer, lo seguiré haciendo.  
─¿Otra vez?, Pregunta Peter, con la palma descansando sobre la mejilla de Stiles.  
Stiles parpadea lágrimas y asiente. ─Más fuerte.  
Los labios de Peter se curvan. El ruido no es tan bueno esta vez, no está tan mojado, pero me duele de todos modos y yo grito, estremeciéndome mientras mi cuerpo acepta el zumbido doloroso como un regalo dado por mi tío.  
En el segundo en que me suelta caigo sobre sus talones y aspiro un par de respiraciones, el zumbido de mi cara arde y la palpitación de la polla con un dolor parecido a un hematoma en el que se tensa contra mi ropa interior. En el dormitorio hay un espejo y me emociono al ver lo rojo y marcado que Peter me ha dejado.  
─Vuelve aquí─ Peter dobla dos dedos y me levanto en un instante con la boca abierta, pensando en que me toca otro golpe, pero luego Peter me agarra, con una mano en la parte superior de mi cabeza y la otra en la bisagra de mi mandíbula, y lentamente me da de comer su polla.  
Sucede tan rápido que apenas tengo la oportunidad de respirar por la nariz antes de que la punta de la polla de Peter choque con la suave y sensible apertura de mi garganta. Inteligentemente, Peter tiene su pulgar atrapado entre mis dientes posteriores para que no pueda cerrar mi boca contra la intrusión.  
─Solo déjame entrar─ Peter alienta, tirando de mi agradable y lento. ─Déjame sentir esa garganta apretada y húmeda.  
Intento abrirme sin problemas, concentrándome en el acto de tragar. Trato de no pensar demasiado, y soy capaz de llevar a Peter profundo y mantenerlo allí, ha tenido varias pollas grandes enterrada en mi garganta, pero jamás una tan gruesa, gorda y larga como la de mi tío. Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que tengo la nariz enterrada en la mata de vello púbico de mi tío Peter quien parece que la ha amablemente antes de que yo llegara.  
Siento y oigo que mi garganta hace clic mojado alrededor de la polla de Peter mientras trago, y aunque sus músculos intentan combatirlo al principio, soy capaz de calmarlos, casi vomitando una sola vez antes de obtener el control. En este ángulo, puedo respirar un poco por la nariz y lo hago.  
─Aquí tienes─ dice Peter, pero puedo decir que parece un poco decepcionado. En algunos de mis sueños, desee que mi tío me folle la boca mientras forcejeo y me hogo en mi propia saliva mientras me dice cosas desagradables y humillantes. Otras, solo deseo que sea amable y tierno. Dulce y tranquilo. Esta no es una de esas veces. Ahora solo quiero que me use y ya. Claramente es una de esas visitas.  
Fiel a mi sospecha, Peter me aparta, presionando mi cara contra su muslo y la palma de la mano mientras se inclina sobre él para alcanzar sus jeans desechados. La hebilla choca contra sí misma mientras Peter suelta su cinturón, y me pregunto brevemente si está a punto de pasarlo por la parte superior de sus muslos o si Peter podría usarlo para atarme las muñecas.  
No es ninguna de las dos cosas, y se da cuenta mientras siente cómo el frío cuero se asienta en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Peter tiene un extremo en cada una de sus manos y sus codos están doblados, listos para tirar.  
─Te voy a joder la garganta ahora─. Respiro hondo, ─viene la orden, claro, y tan pronto como mis pulmones se llenan, Peter comienza a tirar de ambos extremos del cinturón, arrastrándome hacia adentro. Obedientemente, abro la boca, aplastando la lengua.  
Siempre hace que mi corazón se acelere, profundizando en Peter, pero hay algo acerca de saber que no puede alejarse si lo necesita lo que me lleva a un estado de pánico. Estoy mirando a Peter con los ojos muy abiertos todo el tiempo que puedo, pero a medida que la circunferencia de la polla de Peter se desliza más a lo largo de mi lengua para pedir entrada nuevamente en la parte posterior de su garganta, tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.  
Esta vez, Peter no es amable y se abre paso sin darme tiempo para que me adapte. Gagueo un poco y tengo arcadas, mi garganta está luchando contra la cabeza gorda de la polla de Peter, ya que se hace espacio para sí mismo. Yo lucho para tenerlo bajo control, pero Peter tira con más fuerza sobre el cuero y siento que mi garganta cambia cada centímetro, la quemadura familiar en mi garganta arde cuando me niego a mi instinto de cerrar la garganta. Cuando vuelve a enterrarse en mi garganta, mi pecho se contrae y todo mi cuerpo intenta luchar contra la intrusión.  
Me escucho a mí mismo gorgotear y atragantarme. Sé que mi cara se ha puesto roja, al igual que las venas se han brotado en mis brazos. Siento el sudor en mi cara y la baba salir de mi boca, bañando sus bolas, mientras el sigue enterrándose mi garganta. Estoy llorando.  
Peter gime ruidosamente y cuando lo obligo a abrir los ojos, me ve con lágrimas gordas derramándose por mis mejillas, solo ve la parte más pálida de mi cuello mientras dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá. Debe sentirse bien, debe sentirse realmente bien o no lo haría tanto, pero yo no lo sabría nunca porque soy un traga pollas por experiencia.   
Estoy aquí para ser follado y usado, tal como me usa Peter.  
Se siente sofocante, cada apretón y penetración en mi garganta se siente como frotar una herida, pero gusta, mis ojos pican con lágrimas frescas. Una vez que es demasiado, ya no puedo controlar la arcada y, con los dedos arañando los muslos de Peter, hago todo lo posible para retroceder contra el pero el solo ajusta más el cinturón.  
─Espera─ Peter deja escapar un largo gruñido de placer, y me mantiene allí apretado, y yo solo hago un ruido de alarma.  
El cinturón se afloja.  
Retrocedo lo más que puedo, tratando de respirar hondo, pero antes de que tenga suficiente aire nuevo, Peter se aprieta nuevamente, vuelve a follarse en mi garganta, y trato de toser pero no puedo y balbuceo mientras mi propia saliva es empujada hacia abajo en mi garganta.  
Peter me usa así por lo que parecen minutos, follando dentro y fuera de su garganta con poca consideración por mi comodidad, intimidando más allá de mis amígdalas una y otra vez hasta que mi pecho arde por la respiración y mi barbilla y pecho están chorreando babas espesas.  
Entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, Peter vuelve a dejar caer mi cabeza, se vuelve todo borroso ante mis ojos llorosos, pero está claro que ahora me está mirando y observa cómo estoy luchando por complacerlo.  
Apuesto que tiene una vista hermosa de mí, babeado, sudado, con mi cabello sudoroso y pegado a mi frente. Con mis ojos llorosos y mis mocos cayendo por mi cara, mientras me asfixio con su gruesa y pesada verga enterrada en mi garganta.  
─Esto es...─ se detiene para gemir cuando convulsiono de nuevo. Él me jala tan fuerte que el cuero del cinturón cruje y me arde e mi cuello ─Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?  
Finalmente, debe saber que fue demasiado porque se detiene de repente, el cinturón se suelta y cae con estrépito al piso detrás de mis pies.  
─Joder─ gime, extendiendo su mano hacia mí instintivamente.  
Necesito un minuto para recuperar el aliento y Peter me concede eso, dejándome descansar con mi mejilla en su regazo, donde puedo lamer como un gatito la cabeza de su pene. Yo sé que es mejor no descuidar completamente mis deberes, llevo la corona de Peter a mi boca para mamar y lamer mientras respiro profundamente por mis fosas nasales. Todo sabe y huele a Peter, y a pesar de la quemadura en mi garganta, me quedaría así para siempre si pudiera, de rodillas entre las piernas de Peter para complacerlo.


	5. ¿Por qué te estoy nalgueando?

Con una paciencia poco característica, Peter me deja concentrarme, acariciando distraídamente el puente de mi nariz y empujando un dedo del pie contra la entrepierna de mi ropa interior hasta que gimo.  
Hay un parche viscoso de baba en la pierna de Peter debajo de la barbilla de Stiles.  
─¿Cómo crees que lo hiciste?─ Pregunta Peter, sonando genuinamente curioso. Yo sé que lo he hecho mejor que nunca, por lo que solo me encojo de hombros. Mi aliento se detiene cuando Peter encuentra la cabeza de mi pene con el arco de su pie y lo frota. ─¿Quieres venir y sentarte en mi regazo? Déjame jugar con tu agujero.  
No necesita preguntármelo dos veces. Estoy seguro de que Peter habla en serio, me levanté, y me senté a horcajadas sobre los anchos muslos de Peter cerca de su polla húmeda. Yo me estremezco agradablemente debajo de las manos de Peter cuando soy empujado más cerca por las caderas.  
Peter no pierde el tiempo deslizando su mano de nuevo en mi ropa interior, y la extensión de mis muslos me deja completamente en exhibición, la entrada resbaladiza desnuda para los dedos de Peter. Él está ansioso, muy entonado y complacido, y luego gimo bajito cuando Peter palmea mi fruncido y arrugado agujero con dos dedos.  
─¿Necesitas follar?  
Asiento, empujando mi trasero hacia atrás. ─Sí por favor.  
Peter me frota en círculos lentos, bromeando, con los dedos agarrados a mi apretado borde a pesar de lo bien dilatado que estoy. ─Necesitas un pene profundo, grueso y duro, ¿no?  
─Sí─ gimo, dócil y deseoso. Mis caderas ya duelen por la extensión de mis muslos, pero en ese momento no me importa, no si puedo montar la polla de Peter. Necesitado y como un gatito, muevo mis caderas contra el toque delicado de Peter, deslizándome en una bruma por el agradable calor que hacen sus dedos en mi entrada.  
Pero Peter suena mucho menos afectuoso cuando dice ─¿Crees que te lo mereces?─  
El tono de su voz hace que me detenga, mis caderas se congelen. Vacilante, abro los ojos, y me encuentro con la mirada de acero de Peter.  
─¿Sí?─ Lo intento.  
Un pequeño bufido de no─absolutamente─risa. ─¿Por qué?─  
Cuando trago saliva, siento la evidencia de lo que me ha hecho y reacciono ─... Por ... por llevar tu polla por mi garganta.  
Peter inclina su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, observando la cara de Stiles. Su expresión es ilegible por un largo momento, pero luego sonríe un poco.  
─Pero cariño─, acaricia con una mano engañosamente suave la mejilla de Stiles. ─Para eso estás.  
Soy empujado mientras y luego estoy acostado sobre el regazo de Peter, con el culo como un escolar esperando ser azotado. Un estremecimiento me recorre mientras mi ropa interior es arrastrada hasta mis rodillas, y mi dura polla se libera contra el muslo de Peter.  
Una fuerte bofetada suena en la habitación.  
Rompo en un gemido roto de mi garganta en carne viva de Stiles a pesar de que tuve un segundo para anticipar el ataque, y el fuego florece bajo la curva de mi trasero.  
─Necesitas esto hoy─ me dice Peter, con la voz llena de frustración y decepción, pero, lo más importante, la excitación. ─No sé qué te pasa.  
No me toca entre los golpes, dejándome tenso y tenso, terminando y esperando.  
Las manos de Peter tienen la envergadura de los platos de la cena y el siguiente golpe aterriza en mis nalgas, agudo, fuerte y mucho más duro que el anterior. Los ojos se me abren y gruño, no grito del todo. Es seguido casi de inmediato por otra bofetada en la parte superior de los muslos y duele más allí, la piel es más sensible, y no puedo tragar mi dolor.  
─Necesito volver a ponerte en tu lugar, ¿no?  
─Sí─ gimo, cerrando los ojos en anticipación del siguiente golpe. Mi pene está prácticamente bombeando líquido pre seminal en el muslo de Peter, mis nalgas se tensan mientras espero el siguiente estallido de dolor abrasador ─Estoy mal.  
Peter palmea aproximadamente donde dio su último golpe y no puedo decir cuál es más caliente, mi propia piel o la de Peter.  
─No, no eres malo─ Peter me aplaca. ─Simplemente estás demasiado necesitado por tu propio bien. Estas tan desesperado por eso que olvidas tu lugar. No podemos dejarlo así no si así es como te comportarás la próxima vez.  
Antes de que pueda estar de acuerdo, Peter levanta su mano nuevamente. Arrastra mi trasero con un golpe después de un golpe rítmico, cada uno más violento que el anterior, apenas dando un solo golpe para hacerse eco de las paredes antes de tirar otro. Trato de no pelear con él, pero siento como si mi piel estuviera ardiendo, y si creía que los hematomas en mi garganta serian malos, no tenía ni idea de cómo me quedarían las nalgas luego de esta reverenda zurra.  
─¿Por qué te estoy nalgueando?─ Pregunta Peter, respirando con dificultad.  
Estoy temblando, con la cabeza llena de dolor y necesidad, pero no tiene que buscar la respuesta correcta porque todo lo que Peter quiere es la verdad. ─Por tomarte la polla sin permiso.  
Él medio anticipa otro golpe pero en su lugar la mano de Peter me acaricia una nalga rosada y luego sube a mi espalda gentilmente ─Bueno.  
No necesito mirar para saber si mis nalgas y muslos están rosados e inflamados, puede sentir el calor. Yo silbo y lucho cuando Peter lo frota con la palma de su mano, apretando.  
─Vas a pensar en mí cada vez que te sientas─ tararea, satisfecho con su obra. ─¿Qué dices?─  
─Gracias─ otra dura bofetada aterriza en la parte superior de su muslo, haciéndolo vibrar ─ Joder, gracias.


	6. ¿Necesitas follar?

Un fuerte agarre alrededor de cada uno de mis brazos me alienta a ponerme de pie, con mis rodillas algo temblorosas como antes, y Peter se para conmigo. Doblándose, agarra la ropa interior que cuelga de mis rodillas y tira de ellos hacia abajo; no es paciente al respecto, golpeando la parte posterior de mis muslos otra vez cuando no soy lo suficientemente rápido como para levantar mi pierna.  
Cuando se pone de pie, tiene mi ropa interior colgando de un dedo.  
─Mira lo que has hecho con esto─ dice, frotando el pulgar y el índice en un parche mojado en la parte trasera de mi boxer que ha hecho que el material sea transparente. No puedo decir si es lubricante o líquido pre seminal, y sospecho que Peter tampoco, pero eso no le impide dejar la humedad en el pulgar y llevarla a mi boca. ─Pruébate a ti mismo.  
Estoy dolorido y desesperado por venirme pero me paro frente a Peter como un sirviente obediente y me excito.  
El sabor blanco y manufacturado de semen, lubricante y la oscuridad del almizcle golpean mi paladar mientras hago lo que me dice, pero el placer apenas enmascarado en la cara de Peter es suficiente para dejarme completamente indiferente por el hecho de que estoy probando el lubricante que se ha filtrado fuera de mi propio culo.  
─No hay nada que no harás por mí, ¿verdad?─ Reflexiona Peter mientras continúo chupando el sabor.  
Sé lo afortunado que es que Peter de que me haya encontrado así como estoy, y yo soy afortunado de que Peter me lastime de la forma en la que lo necesito, pero claramente tiene sus propios límites no expresados. Nunca me golpeó con el puño cerrado ni me rompió la piel, no me ha hecho daño, ni me ha hecho doler más de lo que puedo soportar. Ha perfeccionado el arte de dejarme completamente dolorido y satisfecho sin incapacitarme.  
No hay nada que yo no haga por Peter porque sé que Peter nunca pediría demasiado.  
Para cuando Peter libera mi dedo pulgar, todo el sabor desaparece, pero mi barbilla está mojada y Peter me mira por un momento como si estuviera contemplando empujarme de vuelta a sus rodillas.  
─¿Necesitas follar?─ Dice de nuevo, y a pesar de la pregunta me costó una zurra le doy un asentimiento muy claro.  
─Por favor─ dije.  
En un instante, Peter me tiene debajo del codo y me hace girar, empujándome hacia abajo hasta que golpeo los cojines del sofá. Yo dejo escapar un 'oof' pero estoy agradecido de que no me haya dolito tanto el culo como creí que dolería.  
─Levanta el culo─ Peter me ordena, y gimo mientras otra palmada me calienta la mejilla derecha.  
Lo último que quiero es otra bofetada, por lo que me apresuro a consentirlo, pero pies resbalan en el charco de baba que quedo de la mamada, y termino medio arrodillado. Peter gruñe y tira de mí hacia atrás, asegurándose de que mis pies estén firmes y con firme impaciencia antes de presionar contra la parte baja de mí su espalda hasta que quedo arqueado.  
─Eso es todo─ dice entonces, tranquilo. Toca los hoyuelos de la parte baja de mí, sonando complacido cuando me ordena ─Quédate así, muéstrame ese agujero.


	7. Realmente estabas hecho para esto, sabes

Alargue mis manos para presentarle a mi tío lo que me pedía en ese instante, pero sabía que me dolería y las nalgas me arderían con el contacto así que arqueé de manera increíblemente más allá, extendió los pies con cuidado hasta que estuvo en exhibición. Peter todavía se inclina para separar mis mejillas y siseo un poco, pero inmediatamente me calmo por el cálido chorro de saliva que aterriza justo encima de mi agujero.  
Un dedo acaricia mi ultrajado agujero brevemente, provocándome a soltar un gemido suave mientras arqueo mi espalda aún más. De pronto Peter inclina su muñeca y hunde dos de sus dedos gruesos en la poca resistencia de mi ano.  
─Voy a dejarte todo estirado y goteando…─ dice mientras clava más sus dedos y los frota hasta sacarlos. Luego los vuelve a introducir y acaricia mis paredes rectales hasta que toca mi próstata ─Hasta que tu agujero se moje como un coño de una prostituta.  
Un escalofrío viaja a lo largo de mi columna. Cuando Peter se emborracha luego de una fiesta, comienza a contarles a todos de lo que hace con su esposa y que generalmente mientras la folla profundamente le dice lo bien que se siente, lo mojado, apretado y bueno que se siente, y aunque al inicio me daba asco escuchar decir eso, ha llegado a apreciar el nivel de vulgaridad que posee. Además, Peter posee mi agujero ahora, y puede llamarlo como a él le guste.  
Yo he sido medio promiscuo, generalmente uso condón, pero luego de comprobar que el chico está sano, dejo el condón a un lado y siento como se riega en mi interior, y al parecer quiero que mi tío lo haga de esa manera. No tengo idea si mi tío es solo de su mujer, o si ha tenido uno que otro rollo, pero sé que el jamás dañaría a su esposa por alguna enfermedad, así que pienso en que si alguna vez fue infiel, uso condón, pero sé que conmigo no lo hará.   
Mis músculos se contraen alrededor de los dedos de Peter cuando gira su muñeca hacia abajo y busca nuevamente mi próstata, frotándola demasiado fuerte y haciendo que mi polla de emita otro hilo de líquido pre seminal sobre el cojín.  
Vagamente, me pregunto si va a tener que contratar a alguien para cubrir la evidencia de esto, o me pondrá a limpiar estas cosas a mí.  
La respiración de Peter roza la base de mi columna vertebral cuando baja la cabeza para besar la piel de allí, bajando, bajando hasta que está hablando en la parte superior de mi culo. Su barba se siente dura contra mi piel adolorida, pero sus labios se sienten bien por lo que lo soporto, abrumado por la doble sensación de ser follado con dedos ásperos y calmado con suaves besos.  
Entonces hay tres dedos en mí, estirándome, pero Peter no desacelera su ritmo constante. Escupe de nuevo cuando el borde de mi ano comienza a atrapar y arrastrar sus nudillos, y desearía haber sabido que me iban a follar aquí para poder sacar el lubricante.   
─¿Quieres otro?  
La verdad no estoy seguro de si quiero otro, pero asiento de todos modos, y dejo escapar un gemido irregular cuando siento que Peter introduce cuatro dedos dentro de mí. Él es amable al respecto, sosteniendo sus dedos juntos para que no sean mucho más gruesos que su pene cuando entran, pero sus nudillos son increíblemente anchos, así que es un estiramiento cada vez que presiona profundamente, un calor apretado brillando en el borde del músculo de mi ano. Juro que algún día que algún día voy a pedir que alguien deslice su dedo pulgar junto al resto de los dedos. Yo no lucharía contra eso.  
─Eres codicioso ─ Peter comenta con indiferencia, girando la muñeca hasta que pueda curvar los dedos hacia arriba para frotarse contra la próstata de nuevo y hacer que mueva las caderas ─No puedo esperar para tener mi polla dentro de ti.  
No espera mucho, y aunque estoy desesperado por ello, me siento aliviado cuando Peter sale en busca del lubricante. Él sabe dónde la guarda, así que regresa en medio minuto.  
Bombea una carga de resbaladizo frío directamente en mi agujero tarareando complacido consigo mismo cuando siseo y me quejo. Para aplacarlo, arroja un puñado del líquido frío sobre mis mejillas aún quemadas.  
─Date la vuelta─ me golpea en la cadera. Él no me hace doler esta vez, solo se acaricia la polla mientras me doy la vuelta y coloca un almohadón debajo de mi culo; técnicamente es para el ángulo, pero lo hace tanto para evitar que su piel sensible frote la tela. Me doy cuenta de que él quiere que ahora disfrute esto y que las nalgas ardiendo no sean un problema  
No siempre me follan cara a cara, pero me encanta cuando lo hacen, y me encantaría ver la expresión de Peter concentrado en introduciré en mi mientras jadea, suda y gime mientras me penetra suave y duro.  
Agarrándome de los tobillos, me levanta las piernas las separa para ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Ahí, abre un poco sus piernas y se acerca a máximo a mi agujero. El observa mi trasero un poco y se saborea los labios mientras se da cuenta de lo expuesto que estoy.   
Él no me pregunta si estoy listo, ni siquiera me mira la cara: está mirando mi agujero, mirando mi rostro agitado y frunce el ceño mientras frota la cabeza de su pene contra mí.  
─Precioso─ respira, y luego está presionando.  
Un golpe constante lo hace hundirse profundo, profundo, profundo , y mi cuerpo lo recibe como un viejo amigo, abriéndose y colocándose apretado alrededor de él como un molde, como un ajuste perfecto. Se desliza todo el camino hasta la raíz, golpeando la cabeza tan profundamente en su interior que parece que se ha instalado en el vientre de Stiles.  
Se queda allí por un momento, con los ojos encapuchados, los labios entreabiertos.  
─Te sientes como un horno─ respira, moviendo las caderas hacia delante a pesar de que no hay a dónde ir ─Estas… tan jodidamente caliente y apretado.  
Siento que mi tío toma mis tobillos y los presiona con sus dedos mientras siento como su verga me llega hasta el estómago. Los ojos de Peter se abren por completo.  
─Realmente estabas hecho para esto, sabes─, dice, sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza. ─No hay forma de que seas mejor en otra cosa.  
Es el mejor cumplido que me hayan dicho alguna vez en toda mi vida de puteria.   
Aprieto mi ano cuando Peter comienza a retirarse, no queriendo soltarlo ahora que finalmente estoy lleno, pero Peter solo gruñe fuertemente por el tirón caliente que le hace mil cuerpo a su verga. Logra sacarla y la deja con la cabeza apoyada sobre la boca de mi agujero, perfectamente dimensionado solo para él. Ambos gemimos bajo cuando él presiona su polla nuevamente pero sin penetrarme.  
─Dime ...─ dice llevando uno de mis pies hacia su boca y mordiendo fuertemente la parte inferior para luego pasar la lengua contra mis dedos suave. Aquello hace que mis dedos comiencen a curvare hacia atrás y mi tío aprovecha eso para para su lengua entre mis dedos. Nadie jamás me había lamido lo pies y lo siguiente que siento es que mi tío está oliendo mi pie y luego, introduce una parte del mismo en su boca eso hace que mi espalda se arquee contra el sofá. Comienzo a moverme de las cosquillas que eso hace y casi le doy una patada a Peter en la cara, y de castigo recibo una mordida dura que me saca un ronco grito.  
Mi pie palpita incluso después de que Peter lo baja, y sospecho que será una marca que conservará por un tiempo en mi pie pálido.  
─Dime cómo se siente cuando te follo─ respira ─Cuando te lastimé.  
Mi garganta se abre húmeda en un breve grito mientras Peter arrastra su polla de nuevo entre mi ano ─Lo mejor que he sentido─ digo sabiendo que probablemente suene como una exageración ─Tan grande y caliente, amo tu polla, quiero tus marcas en mí siempre.  
Me preparo para gruñir cuando Peter vuelve al centro de mi cuerpo, ondas de placer como una onda de choque eléctrico surgen en mi interior cuando atrapa mi próstata con su gordo glande. No hay forma de que pueda ponerlo en palabras pero podría decir que me siento tan vivo está cuando Peter está en mí.  
─ Dios, muy bien─ me tranquilizo, al final. ─Fóllame, cógeme, por favor tío.  
Estoy lleno de fluidos, de saliva y de lubricante, así que cuando Peter concede mi deseo y comienza a follarme en serio, la habitación se llena de sonidos obscenos, el tirón húmedo de mi cuerpo tratando de mantener la polla de Peter dentro y las bofetada contra la piel sudada cada vez que Peter maneja de nuevo adicionando el sonido de sus pelotas chocando contra mis nalgas.  
Sin ninguna razón, excepto por que él quiere, Peter empuja dos dedos en mi boca, todo el camino hasta que toca la parte posterior de mi garganta. Toso, comienzo a salivar, y luego los dedos de Peter se humedecen y los retira dejando una línea de saliva que los conecta con mi labio inferior. Descuidadamente se lleva los dedos a su boca chupando mi propia saliva y humedeciéndole con la de él y luego pasa su mano húmeda por mi boca y mi mejilla, dejándome cubierto con su propia baba.  
─Mírate, puta asquerosa─, respira, pero luego se lanza hacia abajo para tomar mi boca en un beso brutal. Caliente y contundente domina mi boca, se desliza y tuerce la lengua a lo largo de mis dientes, y suelta exhalaciones ásperas a través de su nariz abriéndose cálidamente contra una de mis mejillas. Me besa como si tuviera hambre, chupa y muerde mis labios de Stiles hasta que se sienten hinchados.  
Cuando retrocede solo suelta un gran escupitajo que cae en mi boca semi abierta.  
Nos miramos el uno al otro, y por primera vez me siento lo suficientemente valiente como para mantener el contacto visual. Peter se ve hermoso y enojado mientras me folla, con la frente arrugada y los labios separados mientras pone todo su peso detrás de mí, penetrando dentro y fuera de mi interior con empujes firmes y decididos. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro cada vez que me llena, y siento que las comisuras de mis ojos comienzan a hormiguear con la amenaza de las lágrimas. Ha necesitado esto, tanto, durante semanas, contando los días hasta que un macho me hiciera todo lo que él me ha hecho y me hiciera sentir lo que él me hace sentir.  
Algunos días desearía que Peter fuese mi todo.  
La parte plana del pulgar de Peter atrapa la primera lágrima al caer y le arrastra por mi cara hasta hacerla descansar sobre mis labios.  
─Eso está bien, ¿eh?─ Murmura, gruñendo con el siguiente golpe profundo.  
─Yo ...─ dejo escapar un aliento húmedo, abrumado, apenas capaz de ver directamente a través de mis lágrimas. ─Te amo.  
Ha dicho muchas cosas en el clímax de un juego sexual, pero esa es nueva, y me ahogo en mi próximo aliento, incapaz de anticipar la respuesta.  
Sólo hay un quiebre mínimo en el ritmo de Peter, una pausa apenas notable en la que su rostro se pone rígido de sorpresa. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, tenía el pelo largo y las mejillas suaves y lisas, sin la barba que ahora él tiene y se vestía como un treintañero. Él es más grande ahora, barbudo, pero aun así nunca lo vi tan joven como ahora.  
Pasa tan rápido como aparece, y luego se inclina, respirando fuerte y caliente contra la mejilla de Stiles mientras gruñe ─Apenas me conoces, y ya me dices eso, estúpida zorra.  
Luego me da una cachetada, que disfruto como castigo, aumentando su aspereza, y levantando mis piernas en sus hombres aún más altos hasta que siento como si mi cadera pudiera desprenderse de la articulación. Los pelos de los muslos de Peter se frotan contra mi dolorida piel y gimo por las sensaciones que eso me produce.  
─Lo que amas es una polla gorda en tu culo y no importaría a quién pertenecía. Solo necesita ser una gruesa, mojada, llena de venas, peluda y pesada verga, ¿no? Apuesto a que me dejarías follarte el resto de tu miserable vida  
No estoy seguro de qué es más aterrador: el hecho de que probablemente le permitiría a Peter follarme hasta la muerte, o el hecho de que estoy bastante seguro de que una parte de lo que es acaba de decir es realmente cierto.  
─¿Lo harías?─ Peter respira contra mil, las caderas trabajan en empujes constantes y castigadores. Los sonidos de la piel sobre la piel llenan la habitación mientras sus bolas chocan fuertemente contra mi culo y sus caderas chocan con la carne de mis muslos rojos y no estoy seguro de que realmente requiera una respuesta verbal.  
Yo digo que sí de todos modos.  
─¿Sabes que la idea de que alguien más te toque me vuelve loco?─ Confiesa Peter, apretando los dientes como si estuviera enojado conmigo por hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Es casi como si, a su manera, estuviera haciendo la misma confesión que yo. ─Creo que lo dices en serio cuando dices que soy tu dueño.  
Y luego de ello comienza a follarme lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudirme.  
─Espero que lo digas enserio maldito sucio.  
Mis dedos rasgan el pecho caliente y sudado de mi tío clavando las uñas lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar marcas rojas en su pecho. No he podido marcar a Peter, nunca lo he hecho, pero no podía dejarlo ir ahora si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
─Lo hago─ gimo, deseando que mi voz sea más fuerte pero me cuesta hablar cuando me están follando de esa manera ─Realmente lo creo.  
Después de eso, no hay más palabras entre nosotros, no más derramamientos de inmundicia de los labios de Peter. Simplemente me folla profundamente y meticulosamente como lo necesito. Gruñimos y resoplamos al unísono, apenas más que animales, impulsados por la necesidad del morbo que solo un tío y un sobrino pueden crear.  
Al igual que todas las veces, es una experiencia profunda para mí; cada momento estúpido, agotador y aburrido de mi vida diaria es soportable solo porque sé que hay hombres que valen la pena por los cuales merece la pena ser follado. No soy nada cuando no me están follando, soy inútil y aburrido como un viejo centavo, pero la polla de Peter (o la de cualquier otro maduro) perforando profundamente dentro de mi despierta chispas en el mismo centro de mi cuerpo, me hace sentir brillante y deseado, como una posesión preciada.  
Alzando la mano, Peter tuerce los dedos cruelmente en mi cabello, una punzada en el cuero cabelludo, y con el siguiente golpe profundo, comienzo a correrme, con la garganta apretada alrededor de un grito roto. Es una experiencia en donde todo mi cuerpo se ve bañado en éxtasis, y me estremezco y tiemblo con ella, brota después de una oleada de chorros en mi propio abdomen mientras Peter me folla a través de su orgasmo.  
Peter me detiene y me usa entonces, me folla duro y firme, descuidando la sensibilidad que se ha formado en mi cuerpo. Como si cada uno de los gemidos de dolor que produzco ahora fueran como música para sus oídos, busca penetrarme más, intimidando dentro del canal de mi ano con su polla impulsado por su propia necesidad animalista de dejarse ir.  
Finalmente se retira y empuja con urgencia mi cuerpo, me agarra por la cadera y me pone de rodillas.  
─Arquea tu espalda─, ordena, con una mano pesada en la base de mi columna vertebral.   
Bajando de mi propia bruma, siento que me entra el cansancio, en lo profundo de mis huesos, pero me presento para Peter de nuevo todavía necesitado de sentir como se corre.  
─Déjame ver tu agujero─, Peter grita, tirando de mis brazos bruscamente detrás de mí hasta que consigue la imagen, siseando mientras extiendo mis mejillas para mostrarle a Peter su obra. Las puntas de mis dedos se tensan pero me mantengo quieto, oigo a Peter gemir en agradecimiento. Solo puedo imaginarme lo bien que se ve, hinchado, rosado y reluciente de lubricante y saliva.


	8. No estoy en problemas

Las duras respiraciones de Peter suben mientras él me agarra la polla, gruñidos guturales se derraman desde su pecho y se convierten en gruñidos mientras aprieta los dientes. Su otra mano toma uno de los hematomas de mi cadera, dedos gruesos como una quemadura en mi piel, más y más fuerte a medida que el ritmo hábil de su mano en mi polla se acelera.  
Viene en ráfagas calientes sobre mi agujero y las puntas de mis dedos donde me mantengo abierto, los sólidos músculos de sus muslos empujan rítmicamente contra la parte posterior de mis nalgas mientras se tensa y se retuerce con cada ola palpitante.  
Parece tomar un tiempo; siempre había querido sentir a su tío correrse en su interior y ahora siente como su polla parece rebotar dentro mientras suelta su carga caliente que lo rellena deliciosamente.  
Una vez que ha vaciado su carga, y yo ordeñado hasta la última gota con mi ano, Peter deja escapar un suspiro largo y satisfecho sacando su polla y viendo como su semen sale de mi agujero y se riega sobre su polla y mis muslos. Suavemente, sus dedos recorren la piel caliente de mis nalgas a través del lío que ha dejado, recogiendo su venida y empujándola hacia mi ano.  
─No te preocupes, sé que quieres mi venida─ dice, haciendo un gesto. Mi tío se sienta en el mueble y me hace levantar. Su polla erecta señala hacia el techo y me invita a sentarme en ella. Aun con su corrida, logra introducírmela de nuevo, para mantener su leche dentro de mí. Un extraño gruñido agudo escapa de mi garganta cuando Peter tiene completamente su pene dentro de mí con su corrida, un impulso lento hasta que está completamente sentado profundamente en ella, frente a frente. Me quedo allí hasta recostar mi frente contra la de él, y acaricia las protuberancias de mi columna ─Siempre te doy lo que quiere sobrinito, ¿no  
No puedo discutir.  
Estoy cocinando la comida mientras Peter vagabundea desde el baño, descalzo y sin secarse el cabello. Él tiene sus jeans puestos, abiertos, y a pesar del dolor en los músculos de mi cuerpo y la opresión magullada de mi garganta cuando trago, siento la necesidad abrumadora de arrodillarme y presionar mi boca contra la ─v─ dorada de la piel visible entre la cremallera extendida.  
─Gracias─ Peter murmura mientras se sienta. Tan pronto como el plato está frente a él, él está comiendo, sin esperar a que me una a él.  
Es solo pasta, pero parece gustarle, dejando escapar ocasionales zumbidos apreciativos. Él come como él folla; con atención singular, como ninguna otra cosa existe. Disfruto mirándolo.  
No hablamos. Raramente hablamos fuera del sexo que tuvimos. Arruinaría la ilusión de ser cogido por alguien rudo y frio como él.  
La emoción de ser maltratado y follado por un desconocido se vería algo disminuida si esa persona ya no sería un extraño, y tan pronto lo comprendió: no se habla poco, no hubo detalles. Es lo que había necesitado en ese momento, un sexo sin nombre, sucio, que lo dejó sintiéndose a partes iguales satisfecho y completamente avergonzado. Su buena educación de chico católico no permitiría nada más. Era la regla que yo había propuesto y Peter había estado de acuerdo, así como que nunca más debería volver a ocurrir.  
Pero ahora, viéndolo sin camiseta, comiendo mis tallarines mientras finge que no existo, y mientras su cuerpo despide un olor a jabón de avena y sudor de axilas sin desodorante, deseo romper mi propia regla. Todavía quiero que Peter me folle y me lastime, que me maneje tan fácil y groseramente con esas manos grandes, que me controle... Pero que también quiero otras cosas. Quiero preguntarle a Peter sobre su día, sobre su pasado, sobre sus planes para el futuro. Sobre su color favorito o sobre su tipo de boxer preferido.  
Deseo que Peter sea lo opuesto a un extraño. Y eso cambiario todo.  
Hora más tardes llega mi tía, casi de noche. Mi tío se va con unos amigos y yo voy a mi cuarto mientras veo televisión y me acostumbro al dolor en el culo que solo mi tío pudo dejarme.  
Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando mi tía se va me quedo solo con mi tío. Esta vez, yo insinuándome, solo me pongo una camisetilla y unos bóxers rojos apretados que contrastan muy bien contra mis piernas pálidas. Mi tío escribía una carta sobre la mesa y yo me senté al otro lado de la mesa.  
─Tienes un hematoma en la parte posterior de tu muslo izquierdo─ dice Peter de repente. Es extraño escuchar su voz así, normal y sin labrar, curiosa en lugar de oscura y baja con excitación. Él está mirando mi cara con cuidado. ─Justo debajo de tu culo. No lo hice yo ¿Ya encontraste otro macho que te cogió anoche mientras yo no estaba? ¿Te cubrió la boca mientras te penetraba? ¿Te chupo los pies?.  
Es normal que el dijera eso, pero se perfectamente que él sabe que esa marca ya tiene dueño y fue creada por el mismo. Incluso ha dejado sus huellas dactilares en mis caderas y la parte interna de mis muslos, marcas de dientes y mordidas de amor alrededor de mi garganta, la mandíbula y los pezones. Y me gustan, me gusta frotarlas y recordar cómo llegaron allí. Si alguna vez se encuentra sin moretones sabe que lo han dejado demasiado tiempo sin visitas.  
Durante los días siguientes jugaron mientras su esposa salía y tenían sexo gay como nunca antes. Peter me escupió. Stiles recibió cachetadas. Peter me orino. Yo le chupe las bolas. Peter me ató de manos y pies. Yo le comí el culo hasta dejar mi lengua enterrada en su ano. Peter me beso y yo me corrí sobre sus axilas. Rompí mi promesa de no volverme a acostar con el pero cada segundo de morbo valía la pena y cada día con él era uno menos.   
A Peter también parecía gustarle mientras me orinaba el cabello, o cuando me levantaba a media noche para correrse en mi boca a escondidas de su mujer, pero sobretodo le gusta restregar a los amarillentos moretones, en su mayoría sanados, de su última follada mientras infligía otros nuevos. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que hacia algo que dejara una marca instantánea, excepto por una vez. Hace más de cuatro días, me había atado las manos a la espalda y usaba la cuerda como palanca mientras me follaba por detrás. A mí me había encantado, y me había quedado sin aliento por los gritos que si cuando la sangre volvió a circular por donde había estado atado, pero luego Peter s había frotado las profundas y rojas crestas alrededor de mis muñecas durante mucho tiempo, con el entrecejo fruncido con obvia preocupación. Yo le había dicho que estaba bien, que me gustaban, él se inclinó y comenzó a besar las marcas, pero Peter se había ido poco después. Él nunca había hecho algo así desde entonces.  
El moretón en la parte posterior de mi muslo lo recibí jugando al tenis cerca de una cancha de cemente con un extranjero que había conocido y que vivía unas cuadras más arriba de la casa de su tío. El golpeó la pelota, a toda velocidad, directamente contra mi.  
Mi tío ahora lleva más de la mitad de la carta llena. Se ve tan guapo.  
─Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres volver a verme?─ Pregunta mientras nuevamente come la comida que le he preparado. A menudo habla con la boca medio llena. Inexplicablemente, Stiles lo encuentra increíblemente caliente.  
Otro encogimiento de hombros. Él siempre se está encogiendo de hombros con respecto a Peter, probablemente porque ese es su papel aquí: la pasividad. ─Tendré que llamarte, no estoy seguro en este momento. Tengo que pedir permiso a mi padre además... Estaré ocupado por un tiempo .  
Solía decirlo porque no quería que Peter supiera exactamente cuánto poder tenía sobre mí, pero esta vez no mentí  
Peter asiente, limpiando la última salsa con un trozo de pan. Quiero ofrecerle un segundo plato, quiero asegurarme de que Peter esté lleno y que él se preocupe de mí de la misma manera en que lo hago por él, pero sabe que la visita está llegando a su final natural.   
Yo estoy a punto de irme. Será mañana y él me dejara en mi propia casa. Y sí. Así fue como regresé a mi hogar, con mis dos mochilas de ropas el auto de mi tío con quien apenas crucé palabras durante el viaje.  
Mi padre se encuentra con mi tío, le ofrece una cerveza y hablan de todo, pero por un momento los pierdo de vista y yo comienzo a desempacar. Me doy cuenta de que hay un boxer que no es mío y un par de calcetines. Ambos usados y descubro de quien son rápidamente: de Peter.  
Cuando mi tío decide regresarse a su casa, lo llevo a la puerta. Es un poco incómodo, forzado, pero tengo con ser amable. Me gusta mi tío. Peter se ve tan ancho en el estrecho pasillo, los hombros llenando el espacio que nadie había llenado antes. Yo no quiero que se vaya. Quiero que Peter se quede y se amontone contra mí en la cama, que me despierte temprano y me folle duro, amortiguando sus gritos con la mano dura de su palma.  
Podría preguntar si desea quedarse por la noche, pienso, pero tengo miedo de que la respuesta sea no.  
─Gracias por ir a visitarnos─, dice mientras Peter abre la puerta, la luz amarilla del pasillo exterior se derrama, demasiado brillante, para iluminar la mitad de su rostro ─Realmente ... lo necesitaba sobrino.  
Pausando con la mano todavía en la puerta, Peter se vuelve completamente hacia mí. Me mira por un momento, su mirada pesada, y yo bajo los ojos en la sumisión que él me provoca.  
No hay mucho que Peter haga en estos días que haga que me sorprende, pero estoy aturdido por el suave beso que me ha da. La mano de Peter está de nuevo en mi garganta, pero esta vez es suave, persuasiva en lugar de exigente, y cuando lame mi boca es lento y suave.  
Luego me sigue besando hasta que siento que con sus dedos abre mi boca y se aleja un poco. Nuevamente la ferocidad aparece en sus ojos y escupe directamente sobre mi lengua un par de veces. Me obliga acerrar la boca y aparta el cabello de mi frente, me pone los nudillos debajo de la barbilla. ─Cuídate. No más moretones que no sean míos … O de tu padre─ dice mirando hacia mi espalda y veo que mi padre estaba observándonos con una cara sorprendido mientras sostiene la carta que Peter le había escrito. Y adicional a eso tiene un bulto en su entrepierna.  
Creo que no estoy en problemas.


End file.
